Spy Kids: The Family
by CrazyDamson
Summary: When two of the greatest spies fall off the grid what ever happen to them? They fell in love as spies but ended up as hosts of a nature blog with a beautiful daughter, till they disappear once again. Now it's up to Carmen and Gary's daughter Dynny to save them, the entire O.S.S agency and the world with her partner for a science project and an endangered spider. Don't own SpyKids


Spy Kids: The family business

Prologue: Enter the Giggles

"Dynny Giggles, hurry up or your going to be late." Carmen Cortez-Giggles yelled banging on the door of her daughter who let out a soft yawn and rolled off her bed with a small thud. "Hurry up!"

"I am!" Dynny yelled back, slowly sitting up still tangled in her blankets and sheets on the floor of her room where about twenty boxes sat ready to be unpacked. "Great new town, new country, new house, and worse of all new school. Well better get up before Mom takes a chainsaw to the door again."

Slowly the girl started getting ready by combing out her soft and wavy waves of caramel hair and putting it up in a sloppy half-hearted ponytail. Next she brushed her perfectly straight teeth that had a pair of large black braces, something had to make them straight and it sure wasn't gravity. Then the girl just throw on a pair of worn gray jeans and a howdy with the word 'Giggles' on the back in white letters. Her golden hazel eyes still foggy with sleep.

"Well first rule of being a new freak in a school is making sure you have the freaky part of you at all times." The girl opened a tank and pulled out a spider the size of her hand "Deadly Nanette super rare and near extinct, highly poison to human but as loyal as any dog to its owner. Isn't that right Chip."

The spider in response crawled up the back of her howdy to sit for the day. Only to come out when called and no sooner.

"Junior high here I come."

~~~##

"I'm not kidding Gary, Dynny has a serious problems. She's skipping school, she's smart but doesn't put any effort into things, she has authority issues, not much self-confidence, kids who bullies her always end up with a black eye, and she in antisocial with everyone her age." Carmen stressed to her husband Gary as she made 'breakfast' and prepared everyone's 'lunch' for the day.

"I'm here so if you're talking about me and don't want me to know about it stop talking about it." Dynny sang as she came to sit at the island in the kitchen with her father as he read the newspaper and drank his coffee. "So what's on the schedule for today day?"

"Your mother and I are going to go get some film of a local reserve not that far from here with the Monic's and then we'll be having dinner. So after school you and Hunter will be coming here and we should be back around four. Okay?" Gary explained.

"Does Hunter HAVE to come over here?" The girl whined.

"Yes, besides it would be wise for you two to become friends seeing how often we move and the fact our two families travel/work together." Carmen reminded grabbing two bowls and pouring a white liquid into both. The Liquid had chunks in it and smelled rotten it was also slowly bubbling.

"Honey what are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"I think that's offensive to the term cooking." Dynny mumbled silently.

"I think the substance has to be edible to be considered cooked." Gary muttered

"What was that?" The former Cortez asked innocently.

Gary cleared his throat quickly. "I said Dynny's running late and it's my turn to take her, so we'll just get something on the way."

"Ya first day don't want to be late."

Both people ran out of the door before they could be stopped.

"Love you Carmen."

"By Mom, Love you."

"Wait!" The care quickly speed away. "You forgot you lunches..."

"You know Dyn, your moms worried about you again. You haven't made any friends in a while." Gary started as he drove down the crowded streets to the local Junior High. "Why is that?"

"What the point in making friends if soon you'll just have to move again. Dad this is my seventh school in the last two years. I understand you have to travel for the Blog you and Mom run, but it's hard always being the new kid all the time."

The retired agent sighed, he wasn't so much as moving to do the blog as to stay off the radar of all organizations. Still he had left the O.S.S to give his daughter a life and what was that worth if she wasn't even happy.

As Gary parked the car he turned to his daughter with on of his signature smiles and gave one of his iconic laughs. "Here's a deal this is the last move for at least a year, but try to at least make some friends. Promise?"

"Promise." The girl smiled hugging her father before jumping out of the car to school. "Love you dad."

"Love you to and be safe."


End file.
